


Snippets: A Series of Missing Scenes

by untapdtreasure



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected oneshots that act as a 'missing scene' for each episode. They'll have Devon//Danziger undertones regardless of whomever is involved in each snippet. The last chapter will tie a nice little bow of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

John Danziger hadn't been formerly introduced to the leader of the expedition until they'd crashed landed on G889. He had let his own stubborn pride come into play before really getting to know Ms. Devon Adair. He'd made demands of her without bothering to make sure it wasn't simply because he wasn't in charge. 

He was head of his ops crew, and only a handful had made it into the pod with him and True. He was used to leading, and he hadn't ever liked being bossed around by a lady. Especially one that came so high class. But he'd underestimated her. Big time. 

After the vote, they had packed up and started their journey across the unknown planet. They had no idea what they would face, but he had a pretty good idea that Devon wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of her ultimate goal. She was determined to get them safely to New Pacifica without losing anyone else.

He'd traded the wheel of the dunerail off to Walman and had fallen into step beside her. He turned his eyes up to the sun then back to the ground. "Pretty sure we'll make it on your stubbornness alone." He meant it as a compliment.

"Whatever works," Devon quipped back at him. "Won't make it with your negativity. Might even set us back a few days. Maybe weeks if we allowed it to fuel us. Probably would have stayed right where we were if you had it your way." She glanced over at him with a smile. "Huh, Danziger?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Deserved that." He shoved one hand into his pocket. His eyes scanned the vehicles ahead of them. "Thought I was a damn fool for bringing my kid along when we crashed on this rock, but look at her." 

True was about ten yards ahead of them, running alongside Uly. They were laughing and trying to out do one another. He hadn't ever seen her happier. She'd never had a real chance at a just being a kid, and she'd never had the chance to have a real friend before meeting Uly. It warmed his heart to see her and him getting along so well.

"All kids should have this. I don't know how we'll ever leave when we get to New Pacifica. Think I might even miss this place." If we survive it, he added silently.

"I'd do it again and again if it meant Uly could run and play and be...normal." Devon couldn't keep the pride out of her smile. She loved her son more than anything else. Having him cured was worth all the hardship and pain they'd had to endure along the way. And she would do it a million times over and more to be right back here. She was even learning to roll with the scrapes and cuts that he was enduring along the way. It never seemed to slow him down.

Danziger threw his arm around Devon's shoulders and gave her a squeezing side hug as they walked along. "Guess we got that in common. Our kids are something special." They brought out the absolute best in their parents. Even if he'd hated Devon Adair back on the stations, he found he couldn't down here on this planet. She was different somehow. Maybe they all were.

She accepted his hug, finding it almost as natural as when Uly or Yale hugged her. It warmed her toes. "Very." She smiled up at him. Her blue eyes bright in the sunshine. "What do you say to two more hours and then stopping to set up camp?" 

"You're the boss," he said with a wink and a grin. He let his arm drop from her shoulders and glanced around at the others that were walking same as they were. "But I think two more hours is just 'bout perfect."

She lifted her canteen, unscrewing the lid and lifted it to her lips to let the cool liquid soothe her throat. She lowered it, holding it out for him if he wanted it. When he refused, she replaced the cap and let it settle back against her hip. "Glad you approve."


	2. The Man Who Fell to Earth (Two)

2.  
"The Man Who Fell To Earth"

Devon's heart sank. She'd buried the man twice now. This time there was no mistaking him for dead. He truly was dead. She felt tears sting her eyes. One escaped to roll halfway down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away when she heard footsteps approaching.

Danziger frowned, knowing he'd caught her at a moment of weakness. He looked down at his feet sheepishly as he placed his hands on his hips. "Sorry," his voice carried softly to her. He still had his suspicions of Gaal, but he knew she had to have more to go on than his gut.

"Don't be. These things happen..." She squared her shoulders, intent to just walk passed him. His hand on her shoulder stopped her.

He met her eyes, searching her dark blue hues. "You did everything you could do, Devon. We all know how he got. Half cocked and trigger happy." He squeezed her shoulder gently before letting his hand fall back to his side.

She gave him a grateful smile. "He's just been an important part of all this from the start." She let out a shaky breath before taking a step closer to him. "It was his stubbornness that made me choose him. I knew he'd get Uly here, and he did."

"Then we'll make sure he's not forgotten." He bent slightly, making sure their eyes met. "I'll make sure of that." He shoved a hand into his pocket.

She nodded, already knowing by now that when he set his mind to something that it got done. "How are the vehicles holding up? Will we be able to leave as scheduled?" They'd already put a damper on their journey with the backtracking they'd done to return to the place in which they'd buried O'Neill. Tomorrow they had to set out on their journey towards New Pacifica and make new ground in record time.

He nodded slowly. "No reason as of yet why we shouldn't." So long as everyone left the maintenance up to him and didn't try to monkey around with things they knew nothing about.

She gave a nod. "Good. I'd like to be on the road by sun up or shortly there after." Soon as they packed everything away. "Think True wants to keep Uly company tomorrow? I'd like him to ride more than walk. I know you think I'm overreacting, but I worry. I've spent his whole life worrying. Old habits die hard."

He understood where she was coming from, and he didn't mean to come off as unfeeling. He gestured toward a boulder large enough for them both, and sat down first. "Your his Mom. I shouldn't be so vocal 'bout things sometimes. I just remember being a boy his age. It's hard to learn how to be a man when you're being smothered."

She took it all in stride. She looked past his choice of words, understood his intent, and sat down beside him. Their knees were touching. "I'll have to try and remember that, Danziger."

He leaned forward, placing one elbow on his knee as he watched her. She was more than what she appeared, and he knew he was only scratching the surface where she was concerned. He'd underestimated her. And he knew it now.

Never judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, an Adair. Something he'd learned from his own Mother many years ago. He shifted his eyes to the flames thirty feet away just in time to see both True and Uly settling at Yale's feet. He half wondered what adventure awaited them tonight.

"I'm glad you and True are here. Uly needed a friend." She did, too, but they were grown up. No need to speak of it.

"Me too, Devon. Me too."


	3. Life Lessons

Danziger moved quickly to her side. She'd mentioned just yesterday about wanting to know the people she didn't trust. He wanted to know just exactly what she had found out. If anything. Or her thoughts on Gaal. Her unabridged thoughts. "Hey, Adair. Can we talk?"

Devon turned her head, not really up for his questioning her authority. "Danziger, you get that vehicle mobile?" When he shook his head, she stopped and planted a hand to her hip before sliding her sunglasses in place. "Then don't you think you should get back to it?"

"Devon, I need to talk to you. About Gaal." When he saw her mouth open, ready to protest further, he continued, "I just want to know what about him makes you question his motives. That's all. I wanna know if we're on the same page. I don't wanna butt heads with you at every turn. I'm worried 'bout True is all."

That was something she could understand. And respect. He was coming to her one parent to another. "Things happened to us before he joined us and back on the stations, but our gear wasn't sabotaged. John, I don't want to accuse him without evidence, but it's hardly coincidence."

He nodded. "He's way to interested in our vehicles. And my daughter." He lowered his eyes to the ground then lifted them up quickly. "She's not to good with rules. Guess we both know where she gets it, but having all this wide open space and someone to encourage her isn't helping."

Before Devon realized what she was doing, her hand came up to rest on his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Her other hand moved her sunglasses back onto her head. She met his eyes. "We're all doing our best to keep an eye on him. And the wristlocks should keep her close to camp. She's got eyes on her at every turn."

He shook his head, knowing that wasn't enough. "Did you not hear me, Adair? She's smitten. So far that even I can't talk no sense into her." He looked up at the darkening sky. "Just know I don't like the guy." And he had to wonder if he wasn't making more out of it than he should over his own insecure jealousy.

She squeezed his arm, bringing him back to the conversation at hand. "But Yale's trying to find information on him from his database. And the others aren't too fond of him either. We'll all keep an eye out for True, okay?" She moved her hand from his arm and placed it on her hip.

"Thanks, Devon." He just wished that was enough to quell his fears.


	4. Promises, Promises

Devon approached the outskirts of their camp. She spoke softly, "Mind if I join you?"

He turned his head, glancing at her. He gave a slight nod. It was well past bedtime, and neither was on night watch. It seemed like neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight. He let out a soft sigh. "This is a big planet, Adair. Why'd we have to run into the likes of him?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not sure, Danziger, but the truth is you got through it. True, as well. That counts for something, right?" She turned then, facing him.

Danziger gave a short nod. "Suppose that's true."

"I know it's not much." She met his eyes in the moonlight. "But it's all I have." She started to head back to camp, intent on getting some navigation work done.

"Hey, Devon?" He turned once she got passed him. "Wanna talk a turn around the perimeter?" He wasn't going to spell it out for her, but he could use the company right now.

Devon stopped, turning to face him. She didn't let him see the smile that had graced her lips at his suggestion. She nodded slowly. "Sure. Can't ever be too careful."

He relaxed considerably at not being alone with his thoughts. He didn't start walking until she did. He wanted them to be on equal footing. Something she was handling better than him. He was too busy stating his independence to really make a friend with her. And it was time to change.

She remained quiet as they made it a good portion around the camp, then her voice cut into the darkness. "John, you're a good father. If that's what you're doubting, then don't." She felt her heart quickening at just putting it out there. "Not that it's any of my business."

He shook his head. "Don't. You feel you got something to say, say it. I know I haven't held back. Deserve it." He gave a soft smile and then nodded. "You really think so, Devon? That I'm doing okay raising True?" He just hoped it was enough to protect her.

Devon nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She nudged him, giving him a slight chuckle. "You know me."

He stopped walking, shifting from one foot to the other. "I thought I did. Turns out, I was wrong, but I am enjoying getting to know you like this."

She stepped into him, touching his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Good. Now get your legs moving. I'm exhausted."

They finished their walk around the perimeter and stopped in between their respective tents.

"Hey, Adair?"

"Yeah, Danziger?"

"Sweet dreams..." Danziger turned, moving through the flap of his tent.

"Sweet dreams, John." Instead of passing through her own tent flap to a sleeping Uly, she moved to get the Navigation tent. There was still a lot of work to do.


	5. A Memory Play

Devon had seen True slipping away from the fire, and then finally from camp and toward where her father and Baines were in quarantine. She knew the girl needed to see him with her own eyes before she'd be able to get any kind of rest. She stayed a short distance behind her, giving her privacy, but she had been ready to intercede if need be.

When True started to make her way back, their eyes met. She looked down at her feet. "I was just saying good night." Her hands were shoved deep in her pockets. She struggled to fight the tears, but they won out in the end. It was then that she felt Devon's arms around her. 

Pulling her hands free from her pockets, she wrapped her arms around Devon's waist, crying quietly. She never wanted to let go. Her quiet sobs gave way to sniffles, and then finally hiccups. She looked up at Devon. "Is my Dad going to die?"

Devon cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear tracks with her thumb. She shook her head. "Julia's working on a cure, True. We're not going to let anything happen to your Dad." She hugged her once more, guiding her toward camp. 

"I want you to sleep in our tent tonight. You can have my bed. I made a promise to your Dad that I'd personally tuck you in, and I plan to keep that promise." She took her by the hand. 

True held tightly to Devon's hand, letting her imagination run wild. She'd never had a mother, but she imagined that it was a lot like this.


	6. Natural Born Grendlers

Devon sat near the fire. She had a lot going through her head, but it was mostly what Bess had said. She just couldn't seem to shake it. Her eyes moved up to where the two moons had risen high in the sky. She closed them tight, sending up her own private wish. As footsteps approached, she turned her head, meeting the eyes of her late night visitor.

Danziger handed her a steaming cup. He held her gaze for a few moments before he gave up and decided to take a seat close by. "Wanna talk?"

They'd butted heads enough on this trip. Their mismatched band of followers looked to them both to lead. She was giving more on her end, and he was giving less, but she still welcomed and appreciated his advice. "Sure. Something on your mind?"

"Not particular..." He nudged her a bit. "But something's on your's. So why don't you start?"

Devon's hands wrapped tighter around the mug, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Danziger, I'm not sure you're the right one for me to be asking, but Bess said some things that have me..."

"Upset?" He gathered. "Never seen you so quiet. You ever think that Bess' real frustration is at that lazy husband of hers? She doesn't stand up to him, but she doesn't share a tent with you. Easier to go off on a rant. Don't you think?"

Her eyes cut over to him, thinking it over for a long moment. She shrugged. "I don't know. She seems to be in the same camp as you. Thinks me bossy and arrogant." She chose not to mince words. Something she learned from him. 

He winced a bit at her word choices. His head gave a slight nod. "Suppose that was true when we first crashed here,but things change." So do people. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Devon, I'm not going to say that I like the way you do things all the time, but you've kept us going. I won't deny that." And he knew that she'd keep them going until they got where they were going. And she'd do anything to keep them alive. All of them. Regardless of the time lost that they could have made it closer to New Pacifica.

Her eyes cut over to him, taking in what he was saying, pulling it deep into her heart to lock it away for another day that she'd need them. She moved her hand, laying it over his arm and giving it a squeeze. "Where is Danziger, and what have you done with him?" she teased, giving him a genuine smile that actually lit up her eyes. He was the bane of her existence when this whole thing started, and now, she found that she couldn't make the harder decisions for their group without his consent. 

He leaned over, knocking into her playfully. He shook his head as a soft chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Watch it, Adair. I might think we're actually becoming friends." He winked at her before standing up to retire to his tent. "Gonna grab some sleep before my shift. Why don't you do the same? You're not on watch duty tonight, Devon. Go on."

She stood up, giving him a slight nod as she did so. "Thanks, Danziger."

"Anytime, Adair. Anytime."


	7. Water

Danziger's clothes were finally starting to dry after the water fight with Devon and the kids. He laid himself out against a shaded almost flat boulder and closed his eyes to catch a mid-afternoon nap.

It was almost too hot to do anything else. Even the kids were laying low in the heat. A record for True especially. He could use the downtime. He was still exhausted from their overnight adventure. One he wasn't sure he wanted to remember all the details too.

Things shifted for the pair of them. They'd spoken some truths, aired some secrets, and there wasn't any way in which to put them back in the vault. He let out a groan at the memory of being tied to to that dirt wall with her. He'd been terrified for their lives, but she'd terrified him in another way.

For the first time since losing Eleanor Moore, he was physically attracted to someone else. She was a spitfire just like Elle had been. And at first, he thought that was the reason, but something struck a cord deep within him. And he was finding it harder and harder to fight it.

She was going to make this journey a living hell. She already had, and they were only a few weeks into it. She was constantly optimistic. Too optimistic. Maybe it was growing up in the Quadrant that made him jaded. He didn't know for sure, but she was making him question every decision he'd ever made.

And that didn't sit well with him. Not one bit.

A twig snapped to his left. Anyone else would have jumped sky high, demanded answers, but not John Danziger. Besides he already knew who it was. "Don't be shy, Adair. Pull up a rock." He opened one eye and glanced up at her when she finally moved into his line of vision.

"You're hogging the only one in the shade. Scoot over. Plenty of room for both of us, don't you think?"

Danziger shifted, scooting to the very edge of the rock as he stole another glance at her. His heart beat quickened in his chest. Pounding for all it was worth.

A living hell. And he couldn't wait to enjoy every last minute of it.


	8. The Church of Morgan

Danziger hated letting her go, but both of their virtual reality dates seemed impatient to be standing on the sidelines. He couldn’t help but let the scent of her invade his nostrils as he whispered softly, “Save me a slow song?”

Devon’s cheeks colored faintly and gave her head a little bob to acknowledge that she had indeed heard him and would do just that. She happened to enjoy weddings, but it was so long ago that she had forgotten how to let loose. Until he had dragged her onto the dance floor.

Now she was in the arms of some random virtual man that she assumed Bess or Morgan picked out as her date, and she couldn’t have wanted more than to be in the arms of the man doing his own version of the Tango across the room. 

It had been a shocking change to see him all cleaned up and dressed to the nines. And she found she liked him better just the way he was, but damn. He got her blood to boiling. 

Danziger kept sneaking looks at Devon as he danced with his unnamed redhead. She kept trying to pull him into conversations with her, and she had finally gotten a clue and just quit trying. His eyes snapped to the floor when Devon had caught him watching. His heartbeat quickened just as the song ended and a slow one took his place. “Excuse me. I promised someone this dance.”

She had already dismissed her date and stared at him as he moved through the other dancing couples and straight to her. “Hoped you hadn’t forgotten…” Her hand slipped gently into his as he pulled her forward and both hands encircled her waist.

His lips moved close to her ear. “A man of my word, Devon…” He pulled her even closer, swaying slowly to the music. His head rested against hers as he kept her as close as she would allow.

Something was shifting, changing them somehow. And neither could deny that they hadn’t felt it. It was in the way they were with one another and each other’s kids. Filling a void that both children hadn’t ever known they even needed.

And as suddenly as the song began it was over. They parted slowly, eyes downcast. 

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Any time, Devon. Any time."


	9. The Enemy Within

John walked along. The pace was quick enough that he was slightly winded. They'd packed up two hours before daylight and got on the move. The route was completely different than the one Julia had been privy to, and it added a good day to their journey.

But they'd taken a vote.

He was lost in thought until he felt her presence beside him and glanced over at her. He could see the pinched expression on her face. "Weren't just you that had us drivin' away, Adair. We took a vote." One that he'd voted in favor of. "Ain't no fault to be had in that."

Devon let out a breath. "Talking about it in theory is not like doing it in reality, John. Julia was part of us. You wouldn't be here right now if not for her. We're in trouble if any of us take sick or get hurt. Sure, we all know basic first aid, but none of us can perform surgery or come up with vaccines for whatever we come across on this planet." 

There were still so many unknowns on this planet. And they were vulnerable now without their doctor. But it had felt right at the time. 

Just not now.

He slid an arm around her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug and spoke softly, "We all made the choice, Devon. You have to stop taking on so much. You gave us the voice. She was experimenting on your son, Adair. Christ! Had that been True..." He shook his head, not wanting to say out loud what he was thinking.

She turned her face up to his and met his eyes. "I still don't know the lasting effects of what she did to him. To any of us..."

"Then that's reason enough to let it go. We're going to get to New Pacifica without her. We just have to trust one another." He gave her shoulders another squeeze. 

She nodded slowly. Now she just had to let it go. She laid her hand on his stomach, giving a soft squeeze. "I'll try."


	10. Redemption

John looked up at his tent flap as it opened. He gave a quick half grin when he saw her. "Well, if it isn't my hero in the flesh." 

"Julia's the hero here, Danziger." She moved a crate up next to his bed. "Turns out that I can take direction very well when it counts. How you feeling? Is there a lot of pain?" She laid her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

He smiled again. His eyes closed slowly and he had a time opening them again. It felt like several moments had passed. "Not much. Pain block about ten minutes before you walked in. How's Yale?"

"He'll be fine." She didn't want to admit how scared she had been. First Yale, then Danziger. The only two men in her universe that meant anything to her, and she almost lost them both in one day. She glanced away, fighting to keep herself together. 

He lifted his hand to her chin and turned her face back to his. "I will be, too. Take more than an explodin' bullet to get ol' John Danziger down and out." He let his fingertips graze against her jaw and let his hand drop back to the bed to cover hers. His eyes closed again.

Only this time a slight snore followed it. She squeezed his hand and slowly got up and left his tent. Her body relaxed with knowing he was going to be okay and knowing that people deserve second chances. Especially down here.

"Hey, Julia..."


	11. Moon Cross

Devon’s relief at Uly’s being returned was evident around camp. She was hovering, becoming that helicopter Mom once more, and she was just about to warn him for the umpteenth time to be careful when John’s voice rang out.

"Give the kid a break, Adair. He’s unharmed, and they have made that promise." He wasn’t the Terrian’s biggest fan by any means, but he knew they’d done alright by the kid.

She whirled around on him, intent to give whomever was that dared to question her parental skills a tongue lashing they wouldn’t soon forget, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw it was him. Her mouth snapped shut. She slumped against the rover and let out a deflated sigh. “I know, Danziger, but I can’t help it. He’s my son.”

He moved closer to her, hands shoved in his pockets as the air grew colder as the sun sank from sight. “I know, Devon, but he’s okay. He’s in one piece, and you got their word. Didn’t you?”

She nodded slowly. “Until the next thing comes up, and they need his help. John, what if they take him away from me one day, and I never see him again?” She moved her hands to her face, ashamed at the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Uly loves you. He’s the link for a reason. They can’t take him, or that link is for nothing. Right?" He reached up, gently taking her hands from her face and squeezing them. "He’s not goin’ anywhere." And that was a promise John Danziger was going to fight like hell to keep.

She took a shaky breath, and then she nodded. “But in the meantime, I have to learn to relax, right?” She gave him one of her most sincere smiles. “I’m trying, John.”

"Good girl." He held her hands just a few beats longer, and then let them go. "C’mon. We can get a jump on those scouting routes. Food won’t find itself."


	12. Better Living Through Morganite (Part 1)

Danziger didn’t want to go behind Devon’s back and talk to the others about Yale, but he was a practical man. A man that knew that Yale was most important to Devon just under Uly, and when it came down to it, her judgment was clouded.

And clouded meant dangerous. So he took matters into his own hands. And the group was just as conflicted as he was himself.

As everyone cleared out, she slipped down the ladder, and he’d never wished more that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “You hear all that?” And her simple nod gave him his answer. “Devon, I just…”

She lifted her hand and whispered, “You did what you had to do. I can’t be angry about that.” She took a shaky breath and stepped around him. “I just hope it doesn’t come down to that.”

He watched as she exited the biodome. “Me too, Adair. Me too.”


	13. Better Living Through Morganite (Part 2)

Devon approached John just as he pulled himself from beneath the rail he’d been working on. She gave him a smile. Yale was home, and they had all learned the truth behind the Yale Project. It was froth full of lies and political deception. And he was safe.

She cocked her head to the side. “Can we talk a minute?”

He grabbed up an oily rag and wiped his hands as best he could. “Sure.” He leaned against the rail and crossed his feet at his ankles and waited for her to start.

"I want you to know that I’m glad you handled everything the way you did. You kept me in check, and that’s what we need out here." She gave a slight nod, and then leaned forward to touch his arm. "You and I work pretty good together." She gave him a smile and a nod. "I’ll let you get back to work." She turned, walking toward the navigation tent.

"Hey, Devon?" When she turned, he gave her a smile of his own. "Yale’s lucky he had you on his side."

Her smile widened then. She turned and carried on about her business.


	14. Grendlers in the Mist

John left True alone to visit her Mom as long as she wanted, but he didn’t venture far. He wanted to be there in case she had questions or needed him to hold her. 

He looked up from the fallen tree in which he had been sitting on to see Devon approaching. He scooted over to make room for her. They sat touching shoulders and knees even though there had been more than ample space on the log. 

She nudged him. “Doing a good thing there, John. Even if it hurts you, she deserved to know.” If one good thing came out of the whole ordeal with Dell Curry, it was True finally being able to see her mother.

"I know." He glanced off in True’s direction. "Just stubborn, I guess." He kicked at a drift of snow, making it puff up slightly. "She’s so much like her, ya know? All of you think she’s stubborn like me." He chuckled softly. "I’m nothin’ compared to Elle." He lowered his head and sighed. "The universe works in mysterious ways, huh? Givin’ me a kid I didn’t know the first thing about…"

"You’ve done a damn fine job, John." She took his hand gently in hers then and squeezed. "Trust me. It’s part of the reason I was jealous of you in the first place. She’s going to be a wonderful young woman."

He looked down at their joined hands. Things were changing between them, and he was confused, happy, and sad all rolled into one. And he didn’t know what to make of it, but they had time. And plenty of it.


	15. The Greatest Love Story Never Told

Devon climbed wordlessly into the rail. The mood was somber. An ache in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't be quieted. Danziger had risked his life for her. He'd taken a life. A precious life, and she had no words to express her gratitude. She had no words to fix the darkness she'd seen well into his eyes.

He sat behind the wheel, instructing his inquisitive child to stay bundled up. His tone had been so stern that she'd done exactly as she'd been told and hadn't uttered a peep in an hour. His lips were a drawn straight line. His hands curled tight around the wheel.

She was certain that his knuckles were bone white inside the gloves. She started to speak so many times, only to stop herself. No words would make up for the loss he'd just experienced, and maybe she was frightened of what he'd say in return. 

Just as she had opened her mouth, he spoke, "I'd do it a million times over." And it was as simple as that. His heart ached was pulled in every which direction, and his confusion was evident. He had started to see her in a way he hadn't before, and then Sheppard came into their lives.

And blew it all to hell again.

She took a shaky breath and whispered, "I don't know what came over me. I didn't know him. Yet, he was in here." Her gloved hand came up to indicate her head. "The more distance between us and him, and I feel this hold being lifted. I don't know..."

"He helped bring you here. Part of you feels like you owe him. I get it, Devon." He turned his head. "Just don't know if I can forget it that quickly. Gonna take time. Ok?" He swallowed hard and let out a breath. his breath fogged out in front of him. "But we're good, yeah?"


	16. Brave New Pacifica

His eyes lingered on Devon a moment too long. Across the winter camp, her head lifted. Her smile was soft. He gave a slight nod and a short wave to acknowledge her. Then her feet began to carry her closer to him, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for what was to come.

"Devon," he said softly, making space for her to join him on the edge of the rover. "Everything okay?" He tilted his head as he watched her.

"Yeah. Just don’t feel like sleeping." She nudged him a bit. "You’ve been tinkering with this thing. Haven’t you buffed out all the dents days ago?" She loved how devoted he was to his job. She could always count on John no matter what.

He gave a slight chuckle. “Just triple and quadruple checking, I guess.” He pointed at the Nav tent. “No different than you pouring over our mapped destination. Not like a quicker, safer route will pop out of nowhere if you keep staring at it.”

"Touche." She puffed out her chest and let a breath out slowly. She glanced up at the twin moons. "You best be ready for a tongue lashing and then some if you scare me like you did today."

He chuckled. “Hey. I’m not the one that ripped my jacket off, lady. You did.” He nudged her. “But next time, I’ll make sure to hold on a bit tighter. How’s that?”

"Perfect."


	17. The Boy Who Would Be Terrian King

Devon was there waiting on the three of them when they returned from sledding. All of them had rosy pink cheeks and cold noses. She pointed to the table and told the children. "Drink up before it gets cold." 

She turned to Danziger and smiled. "So did it work?" She helped him pull his wet gloves off and frowned. "You all should have come in sooner. You'll freeze to death. Let me get you a cup of hot coffee." She turned, but his hand on her hip stopped her.

"What do you know that I don't? I mean, earlier you sounded so sure that those two were going to be just fine. I'd like to know where this confidence comes from, or is it another bit of that Adair optimism?"

She smiled warmly up at him. "Because we're family. All of us, and those two are the only ones that act like it most of the time." She patted his shoulder and moved to get him that much needed cup of coffee. She couldn't help but frown at the loss of contact from him, but quickly shook it off. 

She poured him a steaming mug and passed it to him. "Here. This should help." She turned her attention to the kids. "So did you two have fun?" 

"Yes!" They both cried out in unison. They looked at one another and giggled. 

"Devon, you should have seen my Dad's face! He went down this huge hill and his eyes were this big." She used her hands to indicate that his eyes had gotten really wide. 

"Oh, gosh! Mom, it was hilarious!" He stood up in his seat and flailed his arms around and mock screamed. "That was Mr. Danziger!" He giggled as he hopped off the chair and sat back down.

John shook his head. "Traitors! Both of you." He let out a soft chuckle. "It wasn't much different when the pair of you went down it. Now was it?" He sipped at his coffee. He loved the look of pure joy on the kids' faces.

Devon smirked. "Beginning to wish I'd gone with the three of you. Sounds a lot more fun than looking over the geo stats."

"We're going out later. Aren't we, Dad? You could come then!" True finished her cup. "Now we have to go see Yale about a biology lesson. Yuck! Come on, Uly!"

Uly jumped up, pushing his chair back under the table. "Coming!"

Devon turned to Danziger. "Thanks for including him."

"No problem."


	18. After the Thaw

Danziger approached Devon at a slow pace. He was still somewhat ashamed of his behavior, and he was still surprised that no one had put him down during the whole thing. Had the shoe been on the other foot, they'd be burying whomever it had been. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, John. Get any sleep?" She was bright eyed for her early morning watch shift. She adjusted the thermal blanket that lay against her lap. 

"So, so." He pulled up a crate and sat down across from her. Their knees were touching, and he met her eyes. "How about you? I could spell you if you want to catch some more."

She shook her head. "Couldn't go back to sleep now if I tried. I've already had two cups of the sludge that Walman makes." She screwed up her face. "Finally glad someone fiddled around and made a recipe that keeps Baines up when he's on watch." 

"I lost count of how many times I'd come to relieve him, and he wouldn't even know where he was and snoring away." He glanced around. They were the only two awake in camp. "Look, Devon, I wanted to thank you for not taking me out." Both hands were on her knees then as he moved into her personal space more than he ever had. "I hope you know that I'd never..."

Her gloved hand came out then, clamping over his mouth as she gave a shake to her head. "Don't you even say it. John, we all knew that it wasn't you." She tilted her head as her other hand came to rest over one of his on her knee. "You've more than proved that since we've been on this planet."

He relaxed, reaching up and pulling her hand free but keeping hold of it. "Thanks, Devon. Means a lot." 

That sat like that, talking quietly until the sun came up, and the rest of camp started to rouse and begin the day.


	19. Survival of the Fittest

Devon leaned against the door frame of John and True's room in the biodome. She watched as he put his kid to bed. She wrapped her arms around herself and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

He kissed True's head then turned to leave. He met her eyes. The tears in his eyes weren't hidden. He'd shown them all his soft underbelly, and he'd be damned if he'd try and hide it now. "Hey. Something wrong?"

She waited until he was standing in front of her before she whispered, "For what it's worth, you saved their lives. And your own. You came back to her..." She gestured at True with her head. "And me." Her hands trembled as she reached out to touch him. 

Her fingers curled into the material of his shirt and rested just above his hip bones as they jutted out. Her head fell forward and rested against his chest.

His arms went tight around her, burying his face in her dark hair. He whispered, "I was terrified. Had I known..." He slowed back the lump in his throat. "Hell, Devon. I'm not sure I'd have done it any differently."

"Doesn't make you bad, John." Her hands moved from his hips to his back, pressing her smaller body harder into his larger one. "Just going to take time."

He nodded slowly. They stood like that for a long time until Morgan's voice carried to them in search of Devon. "Better go. You know how Morgan gets when he's on about something." 

She pulled away and touched his chest. "You come find me if you need to talk?"

He cupped her cheek and gave a slight nod. "You bet."


	20. Flower Child

John's body was now fully purged of the pollen that had once been trying to kill him. He had been lucky that Julia had been able to procure an antidote, and he was grateful that Devon had been there to strong arm him into submission.

Spring had finally come to this planet, and the ice and snow was almost a memory. He, for one, was grateful for the not so cold nights. It made watch duty that much bearable.

"You should still be resting," Devon's voice cut through the stillness. "You're still weak." Her hand laid on his shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. 

"I'm fine, Adair." He smiled up at her. His voice was soft and jovial. "Besides, I'm about as useful as Baines anyway." He chuckled. "Come to check up on me?"

She shook her head. "Couldn't sleep. Thinking about tomorrow." She let out a soft sigh as she sat down beside him. It felt reminiscent of a time many months before when they'd only just begun to see things the same.

"It'll be good to pull up stakes and get this group to New Pacifica. We're losing time to set up the colony." He poured her a mug of coffee and handed it to her.

"Yeah. That's worrying me, too. I just don't know what's between here and there. I don't know how we made it this far..." Her hands moved up, pushing hair from her face before she turned to meet his eyes. 

"I don't know either, but I say we've been pretty lucky." He tucked a stray hand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in slowly to whisper, "I couldn't stand you when we landed on this rock. Now look at us?" 

She held her breath. Her body relaxed as he wrapped an arm around her. His hand rested against her hip. "Yeah. You're so far from my type." She nudged him playfully. "About lost you too many times to count, and I can't imagine..."

"New Pacifica without me," he finished softly. "You won't ever have to." He closed the distance, catching the corner of her lips in a chaste kiss. "True and me, we can make a life here."

She couldn't shake the upside down feel her stomach had embodied since his lips grazed hers. She desperately wanted to feel it again. 

Her body twisted, pressing into his, as her arms went around his neck. "I've been too afraid to ask," she breathed, her mouth only a breath away from his. 

They closed the distance together. The kiss was everything it should have been. It turned everything on its end, but somehow it couldn't have been more perfect.


	21. All About Eve

Danziger couldn't shake the feeling that leaving Devon behind was the biggest mistake they'd made to date on this messed up journey. The memory of her in his arms was still tangible. She'd been so frail. So tired. So sick.

And they'd just left her.

He turned his head toward the seat beside him. Uly sat next to him. The boy was trying so hard to be brave, but how could a nine year old kid really understand? He gripped the rail's wheel even tighter.

"We're going back for your Mom as soon as we have the equipment to get her to New Pacifica safely." He'd be damned if they were going to risk what little life she had in her for a less than sure thing.

Uly nodded. "You don't have to make me promises, Mr. John. I trust you and Dr. Julia." Besides even if they couldn't bring his mom back, the terrians could. He just had to convince them.

John put an arm on Uly's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Until then, you'll be bunking with True and me. Promised your Mom that I'd keep you in one piece. You just gotta meet me half way. Okay, Sport?"

Uly nodded. "Okay."

John returned his attention to the terrain in front of them. The more distance between him and Devon, the more the weight in his chest almost suffocated him, but still, they pressed on.

It was the only choice they had.


	22. Ever After

John's footsteps were shaky as he moved over the familiar terrain. Something had shaken him from sleep twelve hours before, and he'd gathered up what little supplies he'd need and taken the ATV. He had clipped his gear onto his head and set out without a word to anyone other than Alonzo, who had been on watch duty.

So far none of them had raised him via gear, and for that he was grateful. He had no way of explaining himself. None that made sense. Out of the whole crew, he'd been the one to keep a sensible head about things. Until it came to her.

In a hurry to get to the pod and her, it was too late to stop himself when the terrian burst from the ground in front of him. He scrambled backwards, landing hard on his rear.

He growled, "Some warning next time." He pushed himself up. He dusted off his pants and took several breaths. The feeling that he woken with returned, and he knew this terrian was responsible for it. "Alright. I'm here. Tell me how to put this right."

Devon felt the heaviness starting to leave her, but the cold settled in. It made her ache all over, but she was frozen in place. Her fingers twitched, trying to pull herself out of the darkness by sheer force of will. "John," she mumbled. "Oh God, John. It hurts. It hurts so much!"

Her voice sounded strange to her ears. She frowned. It wasn't because her ears heard it. It was because it was in her head. The darkness remained, but she could hear sounds. And a voice.

"Shank, Devon. Don't tell me I've killed you anyway." His head fell forward, taking a tighter hold onto her cold hand. "Come on."

Anger bubbled up through him. He'd never once trusted the shanking diggers, and now in his desperation to keep Devon alive and with them, he'd let them tell him just exactly how to kill her.

He pushed himself to stand, still gripping her fingers. He looked around him as he desperately tried to remember how to reverse the cryosleep and put her back under. He'd have no way of knowing if it had been too late, but it was better to have that hope than have nothing at all.

Just as he was about to release her hand, he felt it. It was barely more than a twitch, but she had moved her hand. "Devon? Come on. That's it. Come back to me." He bent again, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Just open your eyes." He needed to see her blue orbs to know everything was alright.

She could feel him just on the edge of the darkness. "I'm here, John. I'm here!" But again, the sound she heard was in her head. She focused on moving her fingers, and she managed to squeeze his hand. It left her exhausted, but she felt that she'd accomplished more in that movement than in her thirty plus years alive.

Most importantly, it seemed to quiet the anger she was feeling from him. She relaxed, letting the darkness take her once again. Everything was still and quiet.

He laid his head on her chest, content to have her heartbeat be his only companion. She'd squeezed his hand. He just had to be patient. The terrian hadn't promised instant results.

His eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep. He wasn't going anywhere until she was able to walk out with him.

Devon's hand came up. Something was on her chest. There were soft snores coming from the tangled mass of curls she'd know anywhere. Her fingers, somewhat stiff, moved to his head and raked through his hair. "John," she managed, all though her voice was weak and raspy.

He moved slowly, sure he was dreaming, until he felt her hand resting on his head. His head shot up as his eyes locked with hers. He was so overcome with emotion that he couldn't speak. He simply leaned closer and kissed her breathless.

Their lips parted slowly and pressed back together for a chaste kiss. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he breathed as he helped her sit up slowly. "Do you know how scared we've all been? Uly's been so brave, but he missed you. Missed you so much."

Her hand rested against his scruffy cheek. "What...what about you, John? Did you miss me?" She leaned her forehead against his as she held his gaze. There was nothing to stop them from being completely open now.

She'd almost died, almost lost this chance with him, and she wasn't about to waste anymore chances. She kissed him again, slower this time.

He pulled her slowly from the makeshift table he'd lain her on and into his lap. The kiss continued on for what felt like forever as he held her tight in his arms.

When their lips finally parted, he whispered, "Did that answer your question?" His hand tangled in her dark locks and searched her eyes. He caught her lips in a lingering, soft kiss.

"You must be thirsty. Come on. Let's get out of here." He helped her to her feet and made sure she was steady before taking her hand and leading her toward the hatch.

"John? Where is everyone else? Julia?" She squeezed his hand as he pushed her toward the opening ahead of him. "Uly?" Her lips fell into a frown.

"They're safe at camp. We...we pulled up stakes yesterday. Headed toward New Pacifica." He hesitated to tell her anymore. He didn't understand any of it, but here she was living proof that the terrians had spared her life.

"But how am I not still sick?" She leaned against the ladder, still clinging tightly to his hand. She refused to go up until she knew what had happened in her absence.

"Devon, I don't know. All I know is that I woke up in the middle of the night and knew I had to come back. Alone. It didn't make sense, but I did it." He'd have done anything in his power to bring her back.

"I got back here and there was this terrian. It showed me...I don't know how, but I knew what to do, and I did it." He swallowed back emotion.

"You mean you trusted my life to a terrian?" Devon's eyes softened, searching his for any other explanation. Her hand moved slowly up his chest and then against his neck. "That's something I never thought I'd live to see."

He closed his eyes. "This feeling, this overwhelming gnawing..." He touched his stomach and let out a hiss. "I had no choice, Adair."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm glad." Her body trembled as he held her. "Thank-thank you." Her eyes filled with tears.

This planet was full of surprises. John Danziger being one of the best of them.

Devon's arms were around John as he drove them back through the darkness of night. He'd purposely left out Devon being healed when he'd touch base with camp. He'd wanted Uly to see her in the flesh. He'd wanted her to be a surprise. To everyone.

She gripped him a bit tighter as they turned sharply. "Alright, Danziger. You'd best get me back to my kid in one piece." She nuzzled her nose into his neck and let out a soft sigh. "I'm cold." She tried to huddle closer for as much warmth as she could.

He slowed the ATV and slipped out of his jacket. "Here. Try this." He helped her into it before they set off again. "Better?"

"Much." She rested her head against his shoulder as sleep finally claimed her.

They rolled into camp. Everything looked still and quiet. Except Julia stood off to the side, looking worried until she saw Devon. Her mouth fell open before she rushed forward. "Devon? How?" She had her pulled from the ATV, checking her over.

Devon pushed at her hands. "I'm perfectly fine thanks to John and the terrians." She glanced around. "Where's Uly?" She didn't care about anything else right in that moment. "Uly?" she called.

Uly's head emerged from the tent where he and Yale had been sleeping. His eyes went wide as he rushed forward. He was being lifted into the air and then crushed against his mother before he could even speak.

"Uly!" Devon spun him around. "I've missed you so much! You're okay? Had enough to eat and been sleeping okay?" She was grateful when he sat back in her arms and met her eyes.

"Yeah, Mom! I'm great! I knew you were okay! The terrians told me!" He hugged her again. He turned his head toward Danziger. "They told me you were the only one that could help my Mom!" He smiled wider. "And you did it!"

Daniziger stepped forward, sliding his arm around Devon's back. He met Uly's eyes. "Well, I guess those terrians are alright." He gave him a wink. The smile was wide on his face. Almost brighter than the sun.

"Daddy?" True's voice broke through the commotion as everyone that was awake gathered around. She poked her head around Bess' back. Her eyes lit up with sheer joy at the sight before her. "Oh Devon!" Her arms went wide as she came running. "We were so scared without you," she mumbled as her face got lost in Danziger's jacket that Devon still wore.

Devon's hand moved down to smooth the girl's wild curls. "I was, too. Being without Uly, you, and your Dad." Her blue eyes filled with tears. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that three within her reach had become the only family she ever wanted, but she was glad they were.

They were a month late in getting to New Pacifica so it gave them little time to do all that needed doing before the colony ship arrived. Somehow, they were managing just fine. The weather seemed to hold onto spring and summer like temperatures in this region a bit longer than where they had wintered. And the entire crew was grateful.

They'd taken a vote and the hospital went up first. It wasn't the size they'd originally planned, nor was it the shape or the structure type, but John, Alonzo, and Walman along with Uly had worked out a floor plan that seemed to suit everyone: humans and terrians alike.

It had been finished for just under two weeks when the planning of houses went underway. They put up Bess and Morgan's home first because they all agreed that Bess needed a proper bed being that she was about five months along. The ground was no place for her anymore.

The others hadn't minded staying in the tents, and it was decided that the colonists would have to put forth some responsibility for their own dwellings. Until then, they had plenty of other options. Tents, mostly.

Devon and Danziger were still occupying separate tents. At least they had been in the beginning. Somewhere along the way, Uly had taken to falling asleep in the Danziger tent and leaving John himself to find lodging, or at least, bedding, elsewhere.

That particular night, Devon had turned in early, and by midnight, John was poking his head inside. "Hey, Adair. You awake?" He wrinkled his nose as he saw her on her side and turned toward the tent wall. He frowned. It would have to wait.

She turned slowly. "Hmm? I'm awake. Something wrong?" she mumbled with a sleep filled voice.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Get on your boots. I need to show you something." He had to stoop in the tent's doorway to meet her eyes. "Hurry," he prodded as he gave her a boyish grin that was usually reserved for when him and kids had gotten into mischief.

She managed to wiggle out of bed and slip on her boots. "John, it's late. You'd better be dragging me out at this out for something good." She hadn't been sleeping well lately, and she had finally managed to doze off an hour or so before he'd barged in.

"You'll be glad I did, Devon. Now hurry." He didn't give her time to do anything else as he reached toward her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her behind him. "Just no more questions. It's about ten minutes from the colony."

Devon didn't mind the walk. It was a balmy night, and she was almost tempted to shrug off her boots and walk barefoot through the sand, but the sharp rocks jutted out in places no human would expect so it was safer to keep their boots on until they reached the sandy shore. "Danziger, are you sure you know where you're going? Can't this wait until morning?" She clung tighter to his hand as she tried to keep up with him without stumbling and falling flat on her face.

"No, it has to be tonight. Right now. Before it's over." He turned to face her then, letting her catch her breath. "It's beautiful, Devon. You'll love it." He caught her other hand and pulled her close. Their lips met in a tentative kiss.

It still amazed her them both that they were together. Kisses still felt like the first ones they'd ever shared. And even though they'd shared a tent and a bed, they hadn't been together yet. They'd wanted to take things slow. Now feelings were twisted and tangled, and she felt like she was going to burst if he didn't make a move soon.

He pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "I want you to wear this." He produced a strip of dark cloth and motioned for her to turn around. "I don't want you to see it until it's perfect. Okay?"

She gave her nod of consent and allowed him to place the blindfold across her eyes and tie it securely behind her head. He then took her hand and very slowly lead her toward whatever it was he was so desperate for her to see. She trusted him with her life. Her heart felt like a jackhammer in her chest. "John..."

"Almost there, Devon. Just a few more steps." He slowly positioned her to stand in front of him. He had one arm slung around her waist, holding her back to his chest and the other slid up her arm and slipped the blindfold down from her eyes to rest around her neck.

There before them lay a little inlet that held a glowing pool. He leaned into whisper into her ear, "The terrians told Alonzo that this only happens one night every season and that tonight would be perfect for you to come here." He left off that Alonzo had specifically said that both she and John should come there tonight. "Of course, I had to come and make sure it was safe first. Can't have either of us getting hurt or anything... But Devon it's beautiful. It's perfect."

He moved from behind her and took her hand. "The waters perfect for swimming." He released her hand to shuck off his shirt and throw it aside on the damp sand. He toed off his boots, starting to undo his pants when he turned to look at her. "What are we waiting for, Devon?" He dropped his pants, baring all for her to see in the glow from the pool. He turned then and took several running steps before he dived into the pool.

Her breath caught in her throat. The last several minutes seemed to be going in slow motion, and she wasn't sure if this was real or a dream. She felt her heart skip a beat as the sound of his body sliding into the water hit her ears. She was fumbling with her own clothing, trying desperately to rid herself of it so she could join him. Dropping her pants and toeing off her boots, she stood completely naked in the twin moonlight.

Her arm covered her breasts as she took several steps toward the edge. She bit her lip and glanced upwards and let out a nervous sigh. "Are you sure it's safe? And it's warm?" Her legs started to quake, but then suddenly, she was slipping down into the hot liquid that seemed to awaken her.

His hands were at her hips, pulling her close. The water seemed more like a hot oil massaging their skin than water. He whispered, "Haven't we waited long enough?" Her eyes looked like they were on fire in the glow from beneath them. He kissed her long and slow. His body pushed hers to the edge of the pool where there just happened to be a flat surface against the wall. His lips moved along her ear and down her neck.

He lifted her gently from the water and lavished the same attention onto her breasts. He took her nipple gently into his mouth as he flicked his tongue eagerly over one hardened peak then switched to the other.

Her hands were everywhere. She didn't know quite what to do with them so she let them do as they pleased. First, they tangled in his hair. Then her nails raked down his neck, marking his back as she dug them in a little to deep as the feel of his teeth on her nipple. "John," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against her.

She could feel his need for her as it pressed against her core. She let her head fall back as she shifted. She could feel every inch of him as he slid home. Her fingers were back in his hair, tugging his head back as she lavished her tongue and lips and teeth along his jugular. "Yes. Yes. Yes..."

Their bodies connected over and over. She felt the ripple of pleasure as it started from deep inside her and spread throughout her body. She couldn't have made a noise if her life depended on it. The feeling was enough to make her eyes shut tight as her hips ground against his over and over. She wanted to will her body to hold onto that feeling for as long as she could.

He held her close as he himself reached the point of no return. He felt himself exploding inside her, taking her deep and hard as he thrust upward. His face was buried into her neck, lips moving along her pulse point. "I love you, Devon."

"Oh, John." Her hands moved through his wet hair, lifting his head so she could look deep into his eyes. Her own filled with tears. She kissed him softly. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. "I love you, too."

Devon sat up from the gurney that Julia had her laid upon while she examined her. "Six weeks? Is that what you said?" She reached for Julia's hand and pulled the diaglove back across her stomach. "Tell me. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy. Seems to be developing at a normal rate." Julia looked up at Devon then, surprised to see a look of sheer delight cross Devon's face. "I take it this is happy news. John should be pleased, too, I take it. Devon, if I didn't know better, I think you already knew before you came in here today."

Devon's lips twisted up into a grin right before she gave Julia a nod. "I've known it all along." She touched her stomach with both hands. "But I wanted to wait just to be sure." She slid off the table and pushed her shirt down. "John's thrilled. He wanted to come with me, but the kids have him off somewhere building a fort or something. Something they found in Yale's databases about Earth. Another son," she almost danced from the room. "Thanks, Julia. I'm going to go and find John and Uly and True."

John looked up from where he and True had been clearing small trees and underbrush. They'd finally picked their spot, now all they had to do was get it cleared away and get to work building the structure that Uly was in charge of designing with True's approvals of course. He saw her at a distance. "Hey, True. Why don't you run and help Uly with the lunch he was supposed to be gathering?"

True dusted her hands on her overalls and nodded. "Sure, Daddy. Bring some back for Devon, too?" When he nodded, she scooted off toward home, zipping past Devon. "Hi, Devon! Bye, Devon!"

Devon chuckled softly. "Hi. Bye. See you soon." She reached the small clearing in which he stood and stopped to just drink him in. "Well, Daddy, how do you think you'll handle three children underfoot?"

He grinned from ear to ear as he approached her with arms outstretched. "I'll handle it just fine." He slid his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could get her before spinning her around. He kissed her deeply before putting her back onto her feet and taking her hands and stepping back.

"Woah," she whispered as her head spun. She was grateful that she was back on her feet. She squeezed his hands. "A little boy."

"Elliot James Danziger," they said in unison before they embraced once again, losing themselves in kisses and gentle whispers about babies and making memories and being a family.

Neither of them noticed when the children returned until True spoke up. "So when are you getting married? I mean, you've got the kid on the way and all, and you've done it all backwards. Doesn't mean you can't still get married, right? And do what Morgan and Bess did and do the forever thing."

Devon stared at her. "How did you know..."

True pointed at Uly. "He told me weeks ago. Said the terrians told him. I told him he was bonkers." She rolled her eyes. "But I guess the kid knows his stuff." She rubbed Uly's head of curls and gave him a rib nudge.

John squeezed her side. When she looked at him, he gave a slight shoulder shrug. "Kid has a point, Dev."

Devon kissed him then, moving her hands into his hair and tugging his head back as she gave him a wink. "And what if I say no? Then what?"

Uly rolled his eyes. "You ain't sayin' no. C'mon, Mom. Let's do this right. A dad, a mom, an annoying big sister, the perfect son, and the little peanut of a brother. Why would you wanna say no to all that?"

"Why indeed." She kissed John again, slowly rolling her tongue along his and then they parted slowly. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Why not? Let's get married."

The kids rushed forward. True hugged Devon. John picked up Uly and bear hugged him before they all ended up in some sort of family huddle.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
